Me vuelves loco
by Shirakatsu Kazuya
Summary: Ambos salen desde hacen unos meses. Y el cariño con palabras dulces nunca faltan en una relación. Y eso mismo exige Mei y ya no conoce estrategias para lograrlo. Hasta que Miyuki dice una pequeña frase y todo...toma un leve giro. Miyuki x Narumiya (MiyuMei-NaruMiyu)


—Ésta posición es incómoda—se quejó el rubio removiéndose sin paciencia. Aparentemente no encontraba otra forma para llamar la atención.

Narumiya estaba acurrucado contra el pecho del catcher tratando que él se asignara a mirarlo de una buena vez. Después de todo ya no tenía más ideas "leves" para lograrlo. Y es que, incluso, lo pellizcó. Hasta mordió.

—Tu quisiste ponerte así—se burló Miyuki fingiendo total indiferencia por décima vez en la tarde.

Narumiya torció los labios, frunció el ceño y resopló sin muchas ganas.

—Deja de ser tan infantil— retó Kazuya regresando un pellizcón del rubio en su mejilla.

Narumiya apartó su mano de un manotón y se acurrucó aun más. Como un gatito en busca de comida y cariño. Kazuya estaba leyendo uno de esos horrendos marcadores, como solía hacer Masa-san cuando su programa de historia no estaba en la tv. Estaban en la cama desde la mañana, día sábado. Miyuki se la pasaba mirando esas malditas hojas sin comprensión para el pitcher mientras que el rubio miraba, molesto, el rostro del catcher. Kazuya sabía lo que Mei quería y aun así se comportaba tan distante."De todos modos ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste salir conmigo si vas a comportarte así?" Se quejaba Mei mentalmente. Pensó en decirlo en voz alta pero eso quizá molestaría al de lentes y era realmente sorprendente que Narumiya pensara así de alguien más que no fuese él mismo. El motivo estaba súper claro. Había querido estar junto al irritante Kazuya desde que eran amigos en la secundaria. No solo por su atractivo físico sino también por su poca común personalidad y gran talento para el béisbol. Lo admiró siempre pero esa admiración poco a poco se convirtió en otra cosa, llevándolos a esta situación.

—Kazuya— llamó en un quejido, con la voz pesada y arrastrada.

El catcher lo miró de soslayo por bajo el montón de hojas.

—Bésame— pidió Mei sin vacilación alguna y clavando su mirada en la contraria buscando transmitir así la seriedad de sus palabras. De su intención.

—No- negó el castaño rápidamente a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¡Kazuya! —gritó el pitcher más de molesto, avergonzado. No le gustaba mucho pedir esas cosas con palabras pero tenía una pequeña esperanza para que el catcher asintiera a su petición. Y no. Había sido demasiado ingenuo— eres irritante— murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

—Recuerdo…—comenzó a decir dejando los marcadores sobre la mesa de noche. Luego entrelazó los dedos detrás de su nuca para usarlas como almohada—… que fuiste tú quien quería salir conmigo- añadió aun con aquella sonrisa.

— ¡Y tú aceptaste! —echó en cara— ¿O solo lo hiciste por lástima?

Kazuya bufó de forma inaudible. Era tan infantil y lo peor es que eso era lo que más le gustaba. Se enderezó, haciendo que el pitcher se acomodara esta vez sobre la cama y sonrió, ingenuo, pensando que se había salido con la suya. Luego, Miyuki rozó la comisura de los labios de Narumiya con los propios y luego se acercó a ellos pero sin rozarlos. Cuidaba una tortuosa distancia.

—No— repitió el castaño acariciando la boca contraria con su risa.

Mei infló las mejillas con un notorio rubor y frunció el ceño.

—Y no estoy contigo por lástima, idiota— añadió Miyuki dejándose caer de espaldas contra el colchón.

— ¿Entonces por qué eres tan frío?- se quejó Mei en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

Se miraron desafiantes, clavando esos ojos celestes en los del catcher para hacerle entender que deseaba más. Desde que estaban juntos, solo han habido pocos abrazos y caricias (que principalmente iban por parte del pitcher) y esperaba que alguna vez hubiese más que eso. Pero, a pesar de ello, Mei no podía enojarse con Kazuya y su semblante terminaba ablandándose, cayendo por completo ante los encantos del astuto catcher. "Maldición, siempre sabe salirse con la suya" se dijo. Sus manos se deshicieron de aquellos lentes dejándolos sobre la mesa de noche y rodeando el cuerpo contrario con las piernas. Una a cada lado. Luego tomó el rostro del castaño sus manos.

—Te quiero— le dijo firmemente, ruborizándose de nuevo. Pero su voz no tembló demostrando así la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Ya lo sé— respondió Kazuya, sonriendo.

— ¡Arrrg! Deja de ser así. Di algo. Haz algo. Me sacas de mis casillas- se quejaba el rubio quitando sus manos con brusquedad. Muchas veces…se sentía rechazado por el castaño.

Miyuki, reprimiendo una sonora carcajada, se enderezó y se sentó en el borde de la cama como queriendo levantarse.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mei reaccionando por su movimiento. Su voz tomó un tinte de asombro y desesperación ¿pensaba irse?

—A donde sea— trató de sonar molesto pero temía que la sonrisa en sus labios lo delatara— Te molesta como soy ¿no?

Lo cierto es que hacer este tipo de cosas cabreaba demasiado a Narumiya, cosa que volvía loco al catcher. Se veía adorable cuando se enojaba y esa era la razón por la que prefería hacerlo enfurecer y luego…reaccionar de otra forma. Sí, es cierto que pocas veces lo hacía. Pero de verdad debía poder controlar otros ciertos impulsos que el pitcher despertaba en él. Llevaban poco tiempo saliendo ¿por qué debía ser impaciente?

Mei se levantó y atrapó por detrás la cintura de Miyuki rodeándola con los brazos. Lo quería…pero siempre terminaba haciendo pedazos su dignidad por él.

—No, no, no. No quise decir eso. No te vayas— rogó el rubio.

El catcher tapó su boca con el dorso de su mano evitando explotar de la risa. Se puso de pie y lo enfrentó dando media vuelta. Narumiya se arrodilló sobre la cama mirándolo suplicante y a la vez molesto. El rubor permanecía en sus mejillas, de seguro por la acción anterior. Le encantaba lograr esas reacciones en el orgulloso Narumiya Mei.

— ¿Quieres algo? — preguntó Miyuki.

—Di que me quieres— pidió— di algo.

Kazuya suspiró. Estaba pensando en jugar una broma y decir "algo" tal cual el rubio había pedido pero sintió que ya era demasiado. Mei podría enojarse de verdad en cualquier momento y ese sería el límite para sus bromas. Lo miró con dulzura haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera. Luego se arrodilló frente a él y, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, lo volteó contra la cama dejándolo de espaldas contra el colchón. Seguido, Kazuya tomó una de sus manos y la atrapó con la suya sobre las sábanas.

—Te diré algo mejor— susurró el catcher sensualmente mientras deslizaba su boca por la sien y mejilla del pitcher— Me vuelves loco ¿Basta para ti?

Mei estaba sonrojado hasta la nuca mirando al catcher sorprendido. Aquello ciertamente no se lo esperaba y las palabras no intentaban brotar de sus labios.

—Yo...creo q... — intentó decir.

Kazuya apoyó sus labios en los del rubio interrumpiendo su hablar. Se separó, inclinó el rostro hacia la dirección contraria y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Narumiya, con la mano libre, arrugó el cuello de la camiseta del catcher para atraerlo más para sí. Y él fue quien entreabrió sus labios para que su lengua rozara los labios del catcher mientras él los movía frenéticos contra los propios. Pocas veces llegaban a esta instancia porque Miyuki siempre se detenía en la mejor parte. No se sorprendería si volviera a suceder a pesar, que lo cierto era, que quería más. Siempre lo dejaba con ganas de más, atándolo a él. Pero esta vez Kazuya no se apartó, entusiasmándose e intensificando ese beso moviendo su lengua de manera excitante contra la del rubio. Mei soltó un gemido entre sus labios y, sin pensarlo, trasladó su brazo libre hasta bajo la cintura del catcher. Éste se estremeció y se vio obligado a hacer un movimiento atrevido por su parte, deslizando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Mei logrando que este dejara escapar otro gemido.

— ¿Solo para esto querías que me uniera a tu equipo? — preguntó Kazuya entre jadeos y rozando sus labios al hablar.

— ¡Claro que si, idiota! Todo este tiempo yo...te he querido— finalizó en un murmullo, sonrojándose y cerrando apenas sus ojos.

Miyuki medio sonrió y soltó una risita entre dientes. Narumiya se enderezó y volvió a besarlo con la misma intensidad de recién. También tomó sus labios y los succionó, siendo él quien le arrancó ahora un gemido al castaño.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! — lo retó Mei apartándose. Hablaba enserio.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Fingir que no te importo— musitó bajando la voz y apretando un poco los labios logrando que sus palabras sonaran graves, un poco interrumpidas.

—Prometido— respondió el castaño con asombrosa sinceridad.

"Idiota, ¿crees que no estaría así si no me importaras?" Pensó Miyuki "realmente eres un idiota".

—Bien ¿Qué quieres ahora? — preguntó el catcher sin cortar la distancia que los separaba. Deslizó los labios de nuevo por su sien hasta llegar a su mandíbula.

—Mmm...Bueno y-ya sabes. Eso— contestó avergonzado y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas.

—"¿Eso?" — preguntó Miyuki enarcando una ceja.

Narumiya tomó los bordes de la camiseta de Kazuya y comenzó a levantarla. El catcher entendió y se la quitó. Luego el rubio acarició el abdomen de Miyuki sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya entendí. Te refieres a eso— rió el catcher— Bien- susurró.


End file.
